Return to the Battle
by myzor king of war
Summary: sequel to my A new Battle story. Rating may change soon.
1. Return to the gods of war part 1

Return to the gods of war part 1.

 **This is a sequel to my new battle story also the Gundam pilots Gundams will be super upgraded in this having visited several other worlds between this and the last story same with Kortax and his lot. And will have other stuff to just thought since the mobile suits in Gudam seed destiny are gonna be tougher then seed that the others will need to be tougher. Any way lets get on with the story.**

2 years have passed Kortax has risen in power. Thanks to his new portal technology, he visited and raided several other worlds with great technology. Dead and the other Gundams have tried over and over to stop Kortax only for him to slip through their fingers. They also upgraded their gundams using tech from different worlds thy visit, while hunting Kortax. The earth has been rendered unlivable thanks to Kortax, who put in to play operation meteor with a incomplete new space colony loaded with nukes and other things like it that when they hit the earth wrecked it beyond repair of human science. Now the few 20000 survivors have been who were gathered up before to work for Kortax to finish helping terror form mars have been tricked into believing that Kortax is their savior Th Gundams are now on the run again tho this time thy are not alone some who know the truth have sided with them, While on Mars they found what seemed to be an ancient city that was believed to be built by what thy think was a ancient martian race. Thy have managed to gather meany to help rebuild it. Now are using it to launch attacks on Kortax.

 **In the present Day.**

Th Gundams were attacking a mobile doll manufacturing plant in space. Dead was leading the charge.

"OK fall back now.'' Ordered Dead.

"Got it.'' Said Heero. ''Duo the explosives set?''

"Need you ask.'' Said Duo as he pushed a button and the plant blew up.

"Another on down.'' Said Wufei.

"Thats 10 this week.'' Said Trowa.

"But how meany more?'' Asked Quatre who was tired of all the fighting 2 years and the fighting was still going.

"We gt how you feel Quatre.'' Said Trowa who like most of them wished it would end.

"But for now w keep fighting.'' Said Dead.''Like true Gundams.''

 **Meanwhile. At Kortax hidden Libra base.**

Kortax was observing his son cloud who despite his young age was growing in power. Arak soon entered.

"Lord Kortax the Gundams have destroyed another mobile doll manufacturing plant.'' Stated Arak.

"It matters not, I still have thousands more have a new one built to replace the one destroyed.'' Ordered Kortax.

"Yes lord also I am sorry to report that labor has dropped again, the workers are at their limit.'' Said Arak.

"Then we shall get more I believe the cosmic era will do I still have some pawns there to use.'' Said Kortax with a evil grin.

 **Meanwhile.**

The Gundams were on their new ship the Vindication.

With them were Howard, noin and Zechs.

"Any sign of Kortax?'' Asked Zechs.

"Still Nada and the Gundams are rally getting tired of just wrecking his plants.'' Said Noin.

"Yeah if we wanna deal a body blow we need to destroy Libra or something.'' Said Howard.

 **With the Gundams.**

Most of them were in the cafeteria save for Dead who was in the hanger meditating trying to hone in on Kortax. And soon he sensed him.

"He is near.'' Said Dead as he got to Epyon, who's eyes flashed.

"I know but this is personal.'' Said Dead as he powered up Epyon and opened up the hanger door.

"Ah Guys Dead just left the ship.'' Said Howard as what happen showed up on a monitor he was at.

"Dead what ar you doing?'' Asked Noin.

"Kortax is near.'' Said Dead as he took off.

"Kids getting more like his old self eeveryday.'' Said Howard.

"Call the others.'' Said Zechs.

With Kortax.

He was meditating when he sensed dead.

"Prime is here.'' Said Kortax as h pushed a button and Arak appeared.

"Arak Prim is near send out some mobile dolls and ready Libra for dimensional jump.

"At once lord.'' Said Arak.

With Dead.

He approached where he sensed Kortax as he neared the others caught up to him.

"Hey Dead wait up kid." Said Duo.

"You shouldn't run off without us.'' Said Quatre.

"Save it we got company.'' Said Heero as they saw Mobile dolls heading for them.

"We need to deal with these mobile dolls first then Kortax..'' Said Dead. As he slashed some Mobile dolls with Epyons heat rod while blasting others with his buster rifle.

"Dead is right we need to scrap these Mobile dolls'' Said Heero as he shot some down with Wing Zero's shoulder machine guns.

''There are still to meany.'' Said Wufei.

"Trowa still got enough ammo or another Barrage?'' Asked Dead.

"Yep just gather them up a bit closer and I will do the rest.'' Said Trowa over the come as the Gundams got the Mobile Dolls to fallow them and got them all in a big group near them.

"Hurry up and destroy them.'' Said Wufei who wanted to go after Kortax.

"Calm down Wufei.'' Said Quatre as Heavyarms Kai unleashed a barrage of missiles and lasers, destroying all the mobile dolls.

"I see you wasted no time in starting.'' Said Zechs over th come as he and the others in the Vindication.

"Sorry.'' Said Dead.

"I'll ground you later, just take them down.'' Said Noin.

"Some is in trouble.'' Said Duo with a snicker.

"Shut up Maxwell or I'll kill you.'' Said Dead.

"Man I hate it when you talk like Heero.'' Said Duo.

"Car to repeat that.'' Said a pissed Heero.

"Guys calm down.'' Said Quatre.

With Kortax.

"What are you waiting for?'' Yelled Kortax as he entered the control room.''Open the portal.''

After that some buttons were pressed and then out sid of the Libra a huge portal opened up and Libra went through.

"Everyone back to th ship w hav to fallow them.'' Said dead.

"You herd him move.'' Said Trowa as they got to the ship as it and them got sucked in.

"everyone hold on.'' Said Quatre.

Meanwhile in the cosmic era.

Cagalli was sitting in a chair with Athrun standing next to her. Cagalli was rubbing the ring Dead had given her and still wore. She remembered watching in horror as Dead and the others were sucked into that portal Kortax created and how it had been 2 years but she hoped he would return and make her his wife she missed him so, and mt their son Quentin. And then thy could be a family.

"Something the matter Cagalli?'' Asked Athrun snapping Cagalli out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry Athrun nothing, its nothing.'' Said Cagalli.

"Cagalli you were thinking about Dead wern't you.'' Said Athrun knowing Cagalli still missed the Newtype Gundam pilot.

"Yes I miss him so much.'' Said Cagalli as sh tried not to cry.

"I know but this is a bad time remember you are meeting the chairman.'' Said Athrun. As they passed over a departure lobby of the local spaceport he noticed a group of people. The two boys sat as a blonde haired girl floated. He just passed them off as they entered the lift to head to the Zaft base armory one.

A few minutes later Athrun and Cagalli entered a room only to see a tall black haired man standing there.

"Princess so glad you could come." said the Chairman of the Plants Gilbert Durandal as he greeted them.

"Thank you for meeting me so soon." said Cagalli as she walked forward and shook the chairman's hand.

"How are things in Orb princess, I've heard you have not only rebuilt everything but several of Orbs problems have been solved since you took control." said Durandal.

"There is still much to do tho." said Cagalli

"True." said Durandal "However I wonder what was so important that you would come all the way out here?"

Meanwhile outside the blonde hair girl from the lobby danced in front of a store window watching her reflection. Suddenly she started to fall back only to be caught by a boy her age who had black hair and red eyes. "Are you ok?" asked the boy. The blonde haired girl glared at him before running off.

"You totally grabbed her rach didn't you, you luckily pervert." said Shinn's friend as h blushed.

"I did not!" yelled Shinn

"Whatever." Said his friend as thy left.

Meanwhil.

"You know Orbs Ideals.'' Said Cagalli.

"You will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack you and will not interfere in the conflicts of other nations." said Durandal "That is your nation's highest idea."

"Yes." said Cagalli.

"Then we shares that same idea but we can not carry out that idea without power." said Durandal "However I can not help but wonder why you are so worried about our military when the Earth Forces have both made and launched several new ships…could it be that they are accusing you of helping us build new machines."

Cagalli tightened her fist as she remembered a meeting two weeks ago. "However it is common knowledge that thee plants took in meany refugees from Orb when it fell. Those people had to make a living so it is only natural that they would use some of those skills that they used in their homeland."

Meanwhile in hanger 6, gunfire was breaking out. The three kids from the lobby where killing off the guards around three mobile suits. Which thy then took.

A lone survive of their attack crawled over to the hanger and hit the alarm.

"What is happening?" asked Cagalli as the alarm filled the air.

"It's coming from hanger 6." Yelled some a soldier as they all ran toward the hanger, when they arrived the hanger door burst open as the three mobile suits walked out.

"The Chaos, Gaia and Abyss?" said Durandal in horror as their new suits were being stolen.

"Those…are" said Athrun as he looked at the mobile suits.

"Gundams." Finished Cagalli

"Take th princess to a bunker and call the Minerva for backup." ordered Durandal as one of the guards ran up to Cagalli and Athrun.

"Follow me." said the guard as he lead Cagalli and Athrun to a shuttle. Across the base a red haired girl in a Zaft red uniform ran with a blonde hair boy about the same age also a zaft red. They were running toward their machines when suddenly the hanger exploded.

"Damn it." said the red haired girl "What are we going to do now Rey?"

"We head to the Minerva and get the backup machines that are there, Lunamaria." said Rey as they stood back up.

Meanwhile Cagalli with Athrun as they ducked inside a building as a Zaft mobile suit exploded outside killing the guard. They ran out of the hanger. "Here." said Athrun as he helped Cagalli up to a fallen mobile suit.

"Athrun you're not thinking?" asked Cagalli

"I am not about to let you die here Dad would kill me." said Athrun as he picked her up bridle style and they both hopped down into the ZAKU.

"What is that sound?" asked Lunamaria as she stopped on the way to the Minerva. They herd a strange noise that slowly got louder.

"We don't have time." said Rey before suddenly a small explosion happen. The two of them turned toward it and saw a portal open up.

"What th hell.'' Said Lunamaria.

Out of th portal cam Epyon, inside the cock pit it glowed yellow.

"I know you said attacking while in the wormhole was dangerous but we could not let them attack us. I hope the others are near'' Said Dead as he looked around.

"Any idea where we are?'' Asked Dead as the cock pit glowed yellow.

"The cosmic era, Cagalli.'' Said Dad realizing h was back, as he saw the Zaku that Athrun and Cagalli were in fighting The Chaos, Gaia and Abyss.

Epyon told Dead to help the Zaku. Dead sensing Cagalli in it did as epyon said.

"What is this?." Asked Stella as she turned the Gaia toward a ZAKU, which had Athrun and Cagalli in it. Slowly she raised her rifle and fired. Athrun quickly moved to the side making the shot miss. Then suddenly a barrage of bullets hit the Gaia in the back. The Gaia fell to the ground. When it did Athrun and Cagalli saw their savior.

"Is that?" asked a wide eyed Cagalli

"It is Epyon." said Athrun as he looked at the Gundam.

"Dead.'' Said Cagalli as her eyes began to water and she smiled.

"Mission accepted.'' Said Dead as he prepared to fight.

 **Well that is it for now please review so I know to keep going also while th gundams look as thy did in the last fic they are however totally different mad of stronger metal and have been upgraded with tons of new tech and they will be able to do things you s in most super robot anime and some mecha anime.**

 **Also their ship Vindication is named after th new ship in toonami and looks like it only bigger in honor of Gundam wings toonami days.**


	2. Return to the gods of war part 2

Return to the gods of war part 2

 **This the newest chapter of my story hope you all will enjoy. A bit of action here and there and much more to come. Any way lets get on with the story.**

''It rally is epyon.'' Said Athrun.

"That mans Dead is back.'' Said Cagalli as she flt her eyes start to water.

"What another machine?" asked Auel as he and Sting came up beside the Gaia.

"It wasn't in any of the reports." said Sting as he ran through the data base. "I don't have a match."

"Who the hell cares, let's destroy it." said Auel before his Gundam shook from bing under another attack. He spun around as he saw what looked like some kind of a jet fly by followed by three pods. Everything stopped as the parts joined together to form a mobile suit. The suit landed between the three stolen mobile suits and the ZAKU. It took out Two long swords w, one in each hand, as the red suit pointed them at the enemy.

"Minerva…I have four machines in my sight." said Shinn Asuka.

"Four there should only be three." said Arthur Trine the Minerva's first officer.

"Well I see four." snapped the pilot Shinn.

"Your mission remains the same. Capture the stolen machines." said Talia Gladys the Captain of the Minerva.

"Understood." said Shinn as he charged forward swiping his swords at the suits. The three stolen machines moved out of the way then Shinn launched an attack on Epyon, who simply stepped aside while wrapping its heatrod around the impulse legs and tossed it aside.

"Die Bastard!" yelled Stella as she came running with Gaia's beam saber out.

Dead saw it coming and counterd with epyon's beamsaber. When the beamsabers the force from Epyon's strike sent Gaia flying into a warehouse.

"Athrun what are you waiting for help him!" ordered Cagalli as Athrun nodded before slamming the ZAKU into the Gaia. Stella quickly punched the ZAKU into an building. The force threw Athrun back into his seat when it stopped Cagalli fell down and hit her head.

"Cagalli!" yelled Athrun as he placed his hand on her head to find blood on his hand. "CAGALLI!" yelled Athrun as he hit the radio button.

"Dead this is Athrun if you hear me respond, Cagalli is hurt.'' Saod Athrun hoping Dead herd him.

"I hear." said Dead as he hit his own radio. "Athrun get Cagalli to safety, I'll handle this."

"Got it, just make sure you survive." said Athrun as the ZAKU flew away. Shinn attackd epyon again.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Shinn as he clashed his sword against epyon's beamsaber. Only for it to slice through on of them. Then knocked aside with a punch.

"Dead Prime in epyon." said Dead over the radio "I am here to stop those three from taking those machines."

"Epyon was destroyed during the last war. You're here to take those machines and start another war!" yelled Shinn as his second sword came crashing down only to have epyon's shield take the blow. Then headbuttd him to the ground, and epyon grabbed the impulse by the feet and threw it aside.

"If I was with them I would kill instead of sparing you.'' Said Dead.

As all three machines headed toward one of the side exit hangers.

"Someone tell me what is going on?" said Chairman Durandal.

"Chairman would you please head to the bunkers." said an officer

"How can I run and hide with all this?" asked the Chairman

"At least board the Minerva." said the officer as he pointed toward the new ship sitting in the docks.

With Athrun and Cagalli.

"Athrun?" asked Cagalli as she wake up.

"Cagalli…you're alright." said Athrun as he landed the ZAKU near the ship.

"I'm fine." Said Cagalli ''Where is Dead?''

"He is fine, now let's get you some medical attention." Said Athrun as he zoomed in on what appeared to be the chairman entering the new warship.

Meanwhile.

The 3 stolen suits boarded a warship.

"Time to begin." said a masked man in a black Earth Forces uniform. "Alright. Preoar to attack the enemy warship when it leaves."

"Yes Captain Roanoke." said another Earth Forces officer.

On the Minerva.

"Captain there is an enemy ship right outside the colony and the stolen machines are aboard it." said Arthur.

"We can't let them get away with those machines." Said a new voice as the crew turned to see their Chairman standing there.

"Chairman?" said Captain Gladys.

"Captain Gladys would you be so kind as to launch the ship. We can't let this go unchecked if it does, it may cause another war." Said Durandal as he sat down in one of the four chairs located behind the captain's chair.

"What do you mean I can't launch?" asked Lunamaria

"We are about to launch the ship, we can't send you out." Stated the deck operator as another ZAKU landed just as the hanger closed. Lunamaria turned toward the ZAKU as Athrun and Cagalli left it. Instantly she pulled her gun and aimed it at them.

"Who are you and what where you doing in that machine?" asked Lunamaria.

"This is Cagalli Yula Athha leader of the Orb Union, and I am her bodyguard. We were meeting with the Chairman when the attack began and had no choice but to use this machine to scape." said Athrun "She has been injured and we need to see the Chairman."

Meanwhile Dad was still fighting Shinn, tho more so he was beating him with ease.

"I don't have time to deal with you." said Dead as he turned Epyon toward the hanger the three mobile suits had left through. He punched his engines to their maximum.

"No damn it he is fast, but I am not letting him get away!" yelled Shinn as he gave chase.

Meanwhile.

The Minerva, left the Plants to go after the enemy mother ship. "Captain message from Lunamaria." Said Arthur "Two people are claim to be the leader of the Orb Union and other her bodyguard."

"What, the princess is on the ship?" asked Chairman Durandal "Please bring her up here."

"Yes, sir." said Arthur.

"Any sign of the Impulse?" asked Captain Gladys.

"I've got him." said a red haired girl in a ZAFT green uniform "He is chasing the unknown mobile suit." When she said the image of a the two machines appeared, the Impulse was way behind Epyon which was moving faster than any mobile suit any of them had ever seen.

"Prepare to open fire on that suit." ordered Gladys

"Wait." Yelled Cagalli as she entered the bridge with Athrun right behind her. "That isn't your enemy, it's Epyon." Her worlds made everyone on the bridge eyes widened.

"Th Epyon, one of the legendary suit that disappeared after the last war?" asked Arthur

"Yes, I don't know how or why but he is here." Said Cagalli

"And if you think you can take him you are sadly mistaken.'' Said Athrun. "You attack him you will only gt this ship and us destroyed.''

"I see do you know how to contact him?" asked Durandal

"Yes Dead normally monitors all communications, so just call out, he should hear you." Said Athrun as the Chairman nodded.

"I see, Captain Gladys if you would please try and make contact." Said Durandal

"Yes. Meyrin Hawke, open all channels." ordered Gladys.

"Channels are now open captain." said Meyrin

"Princess if you will." said Durandal

"Ok, Epyon, can you hear me Dead do you hear me?" asked Cagalli a moment later Dead's face appeared on the screen.

"I hear." Said Dead as calm as ever.

"Dead it is you.'' Said Cagalli with a smile on her face and tears in her yes.

"Minerva why aren't you firing on that machine?" yelled Shinn over the radio

"Shinn stand down, that machine is friendly I repeat that machine is friendly." said Gladys as Shinn's eyes widened.

Chairman I would like to ask permission for Dead and Epyon to come on board." said Cagalli.

"Yes I do believe that to be best and we will need all the fire power we can bear to take down the ship when we caught up to it." said Durandal "Captain Gladys would you please allow Epyon to land."

"Yes, Chairman." said Gladys as the hanger door opened allowing Dead to land into the Minerva.

Dead stood his machine into a standing potion next to Athrun's ZAKU, as he began to power down his engines Epyon's Cockpit glowed. "I know Epyon we will find the others." said Dead before he checked to make sure there was air outside this cockpit.

"Why are we bringing in that machine?" asked Lunamaria

"I don't know." said Rey "But look its armor isn't losing its coloring like a normal Gundam."

"You're right." said Lunamaria. "But what could it mean?"

"I can't be certain but the only Gundams I am aware of that doesn't lose its coloring would be those 6 suits from the last war." Said Rey as Lunamaria's eyes widened.

"You think its on of the suits from the war?" asked Lunamaria "Wow this is even better than the guard that princess brought. I think it was Athrun Zala." As she finished Shinn floated up just as the lift doors opened allowing Cagalli, Athrun and Durandal out to the hanger area.

Slowly the cockpit opened and out walked Heero, he was a bit taller now. Unlike the others he wasn't dressed in a flight suit. Instead he wore cloths like the ones he wore when he first came to the cosmic era. "Dead!" yelled Cagalli as Dead turned his eyes toward Cagalli.

"Cagalli." said Dead as he then pushed off his machine and floated towards her.

"So it is him, the Dead prime and his Mobile suit Epyon." Said Lunamaria

"What's so great about him?" asked Shinn.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Lunamaria "He is one of the best pilots ever, with a machine unlike any other and to top it all off he is a natural and the same age as you"

"Dead you're alive." Said Cagalli as she hugged him.

"I am Cagalli.'' Said Dead who before h could say more Cagalli pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

everyone minus Athrun was shocked at that as Dead returned it, they stayed as such for a while befor parting.

"I missed you so much.'' Said Cagalli as she barred her face in Deads neck as he held her.

"I missed you as well.'' Said Dead.

"Welcome on board the Minerva I am Chairman Durandal and I would like to extend my hand to one of the pilots who played a vital role in stopping the last war." said Durandal as he offered out his hand and waited as Dead at first refused to take it for a bit as he eyed the man up before taking his hand. "Thank you."

"You are going after the stolen machines." Stated Dead.

"Why yes we are." said Durandal "We would welcome your help."

"Very well.'' Said Dead. ''How ever I have 3 conditions.''

"And they are?'' Asked Durandal.

"No on is to touch my Gundam I'll kill anyone who tries and if I must I will activate the remote self destruct with the remote I keep on me, The other I will do things my way as in I do not take orders from you or anyone here. And before you ask It is not because you are coordinators I don't like being ordered around by people who I do not trust or respect and I prefer to do things my way. I do not fight for the earth or the plants. I have some allies who will b joining me soon they will help also and you will leave their machines alone as well and let them do things as they please, and if you also allow us accs to what we nd to rpair and reload our gundams and grant us access to food the ship has we will help. ''

"Very well and I understand what you mean it is a deal.'' Said Durandal as thy shook hands.

"Oh com on this is Bull crap.'' Yelled Shinn as they saw him walk ovr to them pissed off.

"Shinn.'' Said Ray.

"Who do you think you are to make those demands.'' Said Shinn.

"Your chairmen asked for my help and I simply stated what i wanted in exchange for it think of me as a mercenary, and my demands my fee.''

"Well I say its crap.'' Yelled Shinn. ''We don't need you I can handle this myself.''

"I fear you are mistaken.'' Said Dead.

"What was that?'' Yelled Shinn.

"You may have the skill but you are far to weak.'' Said Dead.

"Weak, what are you talking about?'' Yelled Shinn ready to attack.

"That anger of yours, you lack control and discipline while you have the skills to b a great pilot but in regards to controlling your emotions you are weak your actions in battle made that all to clear, and that will lead to your death.''

"You bastard.'' Yelled Shinn as he threw a punch that Dead caught with ease.

"What?'' Said Shinn as Dead punched him in the gutt then grabbed his left arm and restrained him painfully.

"Let go of my arm you bastard.'' Yelled Shinn as he tried to get free but was not strong enough.

"Dead please lt him go.'' Asked Cagalli.

"Alright.'' Said Dead as he threw Shinn a fw feet aside.

"Wow.'' Said Lunamaria with a whistle.''He is strong.''

"I'll kill you for that.'' Said Shinn as Ray restrained him.

"Thats enough Shinn.'' Said Ray. "I am Sorry Chairmen.'' He said as he dragged Shinn off.

"I am sorry for that.'' Said Durandal. "I must admit you are impressive.''

"Thank you.'' Said Dead dryly.

''Please make free use of the ship I would show you around myself but I have things to do." said Durandal "Luanmaria would you please show our guest around?"

"Me Chairman." Said Lunamaria

"Yes, I believe you would be well suited to show our guests around." Said Durandal "Also please show them to their rooms."

"Yes, sir." said Lunamaria as Dead as he then noticed the all mechanics drooling over Epyon.

"If I could make a suggestion?" asked Athrun

"Yes, go ahead?" Said Durandal.

"Order your mechanics to stay away from epyon." Said Athrun. ''Otherwise Dead will do as he promised and kill them.''

"I understand it is his machine and he has to protect it." said Durandal as he turned toward the deck chief. "No one is to go near that machine without Dead's permission, understood?"

"Yes, sir." said the chief mechanic.

"You 2 go I will watch Epyon.'' Said Athrun knowing Cagalli wanted some alone time with Dead.

Lunamaria lead them to a room then left.

Dead was about to say something, but before he could Cagalli grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. Then hopped on him and pressed her lips to his in a hungry fashion Dead returned it quickly.

"Dead I love you, I love I have missed you so much.'' Said Cagalli as she removed his shirt then hers.

"As I have missed you.'' Said Dead as he pulled Cagalli in for anotheer Kiss that sh returned as she removed all underclothing but her bra.

"I still wear the ring you gave me.'' Said Cagalli as she showed it to Dad.

"You still wish to be my wife?'' Askd Dead.

"Yes yours and no one else now please make love to me.'' Said Cagalli as she removed her bra.

"Alright.'' Said Dead as they removed all their cloths and made love like never before.

Meanwhile in space.

The other Gundams neared whre the Minerva was.

"So Dead is on that ship.'' Said Wufei.

"Must have made a deal with them.'' Said Trowa.

"Regardless we need to get him and Epyon back and return to the Vindication.'' Said Heero.

"Ah Guy there is a ship near by that it cloaked.'' Said Duo as their sensors picked up the earth alliance ship.

"Must be an enemy ship.'' Said Qautre.

"Looks like we got a foght about to happen.

"Well then, mission accepted.''' Said Heero.

 **Well that is it for now please review so I know to keep going. Dead and his Teammates are about to mt up and a fight is coming a big one.**


	3. Return to the gods of war part 3

Return to the gods of war part 3

 **This the newest chapter of my story hope you all will enjoy. A bit of action here and there and much more to come. Please review. Any way let us get on with the story.**

Athrun was in the hanger watching epyon still for Deead making sure that everyone stayed completely away.

Shinn, Ray and Lunamaria were there checking Epyon out.

"It truly is an amazing.'' Said Ray who looked at Epyon having rad about it, and could not believe h got to see it.

"It shouldn't be in the hands of a civilian.'' Said Shinn who was pissed at th beating h got from Dad and that he had such a awesome mobile suit.

"Shinn, this is Dead prime we ar talking about, on of the most famous Gundam pilot. We are all rookies compared to him. We can learn a lot from him." said Lunamaria "In fact I'm going to thank him for helping us."

"Plus I would not call him a civilian he is a grade A soldier.'' Said Ray.

"That he is.'' Said Athrun, who over herd them.

"He is awesome, I Herd about him and the others but he is more amazing then I thought.'' Said Lunamaria.

"Yeah he is an amazing kid even after 2 years.'' Said Athrun.

"What is he like?, also what are the others members of his team like?'' Asked Lunamaria.

"Lunamaria control yourself.'' Said Ray.

"Its alright.'' Said Athrun.'' Fraid I can't say much, Dead keps to himself a lot but from what I have seen and herd he has been doing things like for this most of his life.'' He said.

"His whole life?'' Asked Lunamaria.

"Yes same with most of his teammates.'' Said Athrun.''Thy are each different but are all good people some are hard to fallow, but I am honored to have known them, they stayed quiet about most of their lives I don't think most ever had a normal life.''

"Sounds like they had it rough.'' Said Lunamaria who felt some sympothy for Dead.

"Yep he sure has.'' Said Athrun.

"What about their suits?'' Asked Shinn how did they get them.''

"I do not know they refused to tell anyone save for Cagalli and hr father.'' Said Athrun.''They refused to left the Alliance or Zaft get their hands on them or tell them anything.''

As they spoke thy did not notice the captain or the chairman.

"So Chairman what do you think of that machine?" asked Gladys.

"It is a very impressive machine." said Durandal as he looked at Epyon. "From the outside it looks so simple just guns, a shield and a sword and a few other things. Our machines may look intimidating but I feel Epyon would beat them all. Also its pilot is a interesting case as well."

"I know he is a natural but his skills are on par if not better than the best coordinator." said Gladys "But many think he is much more."

"Is that what you think?" asked Durandal

"Yes it is, I feel we need to watch him." Said Gladys

"Then we are agreement. Remember coordinators and naturals are almost the same the only difference is how we were born. But sometimes nature can create a natural better than any coordinator created in the Lab." said Durandal.

"Where is he by the way?'' Asked Durandal.

"With the princess.'' Said Gladys as she blushed having checked on them earlier and herd what they were doing.

With Dead and Cagalli.

Both were in Bed naked their arms wrapped around each other sleeping. Till Dead sensed the alliance ship approaching thanks to his newtype powers, and woke up. He got up and Got dressed.

'Dead.'' Came Cagalli's voice as he saw she was awake.

''That enemy ship is near I nd to face them.'' Said Dead as he lay Cagalli down.

"Stay and rest I shall be back.'' Said Dead as h kissed Cagalli who lay down knowing he would return.

"Ill keep the bed warm.'' Said Cagalli as Dead left the room. He arrived at the hanger

"Hey Dead whats up?'' Asked Athrun, as Dead got to Epyon.

"The enemy is near, I need to get outside.'' Said Dead.

"Tell me what you need.'' Said Athrun.

On the Bridge..

"Captain Epyon is on the catapult, and has somehow opened it.'' Said Meyrin.

"What.'' Said Gladys. As she saw epyon outside th ship,

"Sorry captain.'' Cam Athrun's voice as he entered.''I helped him, he said the enemy was near.''

"How the hell can he know that?'' Asked Gladys as there were some explosions and they saw the ship the stolen suits got on appear.

"It seems he was right.'' Said Durandal who was interested in how Dead knew.

"Chairmen please allow me to go help them.'' Said Athrun.

"Very well that Zaku you used should be ready, you may go.'' Said ' Said Durandal.

"Thank you.'' Said Athrun as he went to help.

Soon Athrun fallowd by Shinn and Lunamaria were on their way to join Dead. Thy soon saw him fighting the The Chaos, Gaia and Abyss.

"Die.'' Yelled Auel as he swung the Abyss beam lance who caught it with ease then broke it.

"What.'' Yelled Auel as epyon punched the Abyss in the chest destroying its MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-phase Beam Cannon, and sending for a loop.

"Aaaauuggghhhhh.'' Yelled Auel as his suit spiraled out of control.

"Di you bastard.'' Yelled Stella. as the Gaia charged at Epyon in MS or MA mode with its MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blades ready.

But to Stella's shock Epyon's hands glowed and grabbed the Gaia by its blades.

"Impossible.'' Said Stella as both Beam blades were ripped off the mobile Suit as Epyon grabbed the Gaia by its heat and crushed it. Right before sending it flying with a kick.

"Auel ad Stella both beaten so easy.'' Said Sting in shock. As he saw Epyon look at him.

"You won't gt me.'' Said Sting as h unleashed all his suits weapons on Epyon.

"Dead.'' Yelled Athrun as all of the Chaos attacks hit, and ther was an explotion.

"Yes I won.'' Cheered Sting but to his horror, He saw Epyon fly out of the blast unharmed

"No way.'' Said Sting as Epyon took out its beam sabr and slicd the Chaos head off and rippd off an arm then kicked it into a asteroid.

"No way.'' Said Shinn who could not believe Dad beat all 3 of those suits so easy.

"He is so cool..' Said Lunamaria like a fan girl.

"Thats Dead for you.'' Said Athrun.

"Might want to grab those stolen suits while you can.'' Said Dead.

"You herd the man.'' Said Lunamaria as they went for the suits only for the enemy ship to open fire.

"Lunamaria look out.'' Said Shinn as a large Beam headed for Lunamarias Zaku.

"No.'' Yelled Lunamaria who then Saw epyon get in front with its Beam saber, and to hrs and the others shock, sliced the beam in half.

"Fall back.'' Said Dead.

On th Enemy ship.

I Want those suits retrieved.'' Said Neo.

"Sir.'' Said An officer.

Meanwhile.

In another part of Space Kortax watched the whole thing.

"Arak I believe now is a good time to attack.'' Said Kortax. "Send out some mobile dolls and the new mercurius and vayeate.''

"Eternal power to Kortax.'' Said Arak.

Back with the fight.

Epyon was protecting the other suits were they not there Dead could destroy that ship with ease.

"This is Bad.'' Said Athrun.

"It is about to gt worsee.'' Said Dead.''I'm picking up portal energy.

"Portal enrgy.'' Said Athrun as a few portals opened up and out cam mobile dolls. Fallowed by mercurius and vayeate.

"Back to the ship now.'' Ordered Dead.

"Who put you incharge?'' Said Shinn as Epyon punched the impulse.'' Listen you fool this is not a fight you can win now fall back or I'll kill you myself.'' Snapped Dead.

"Why.'' Said Shinn as Athrun stopped him.

"Listen to him he knows what h is talking about.'' Said Athrun as the Mobile dolls opened fire.

"Fall back.'' Said Dead as he took out his buster rifle and opened fire and destroy a great deal of the mobile dolls. But more came out of the portals.

"What are these.'' Said Lunamaria as she fired at some of the mobile dolls but their shields protected them.

"We need to fall back.'' Said Athrun as h dodged laser fire.

"No I can handle this.'' Said Shinn as he charged at the mercurius who raised its shield that glowed and the impulse was sent flying back by some unknown force.

"What.'' Said Shinn as the mercurius took out its gun and fired on the Impulse that barley dodged it.

"Shinn look out.'' Said Lunamaria as Shinn looked to see the vayeate it Beam cannon as the Impulse. With Shinn barley dodging it but not before some of the impulse got hit and was damaged.

"No.'' Yelled Shinn as his suit started to short circuit.

"Shinn in coming.'' Said Athrun as Shinn saw the mercurius com at him with its beam saber and took the impulse head off then sent it flying with a punch.

"This is why I said Fall back.'' Said Dead as h charged at the mercurius activated its Planet Defensors and raised its force filed.

"Nice try.'' Said Dead as epyon's right fist glowed and it punched th Force field sending it and the mercurius into the vayeate.

"Dead behind you.'' Said Athrun as some mobile dolls tried to attack Epyon from behind, only to gt hit by its Heat rod.

"Some more cam at epyon from the right and were impaled by its Beam saber then Epyon kicked a few more aside then punched the head of another. Then took out its Buster rifle and destroyed more. Then put its rifle away and started slashing them left and right with its heat rod and beam saber.

"Wow look at him go.'' Said Lunamaria in awe.

"Thats Dead for you.'' Said Athrun. ''Now lets get Shinn to the ship.''

"But what about Dead?'' Said Lunamaria.

"He can take care of himself.'' Said Athrun. "If we stay we will only get in his way.'' As they grabbed the impulse and mad for the Minerva they were attacked by More mobile dolls.

"Minerva help us.'' Said Lunamaria.

"You herd her fire.'' Said Gladys as the ship opened fire, but to their shock the Mobile dolls force fields protected them.

"They then aimed their lasers at the bridged.

"No.'' Yelled Athrun as the Mobile dolls suddenly exploded.

"Took you long enough.'' Said Dead over the communicator.

"Next time don't stay out past your bedtime.'' Said Duo.

"Duo is that you?'' Asked Athrun.

"Yoh 'A' man whats up.'' Said Duo as Deathscythe hell appeared and destroyed some Mobile dolls. All the Mobile dolls then opened fire.

"This is a insane amount of lasers.'' Said Duo as he sliced some Mobile dolls heads off.

"Talk later fight now.'' Said Dead as he sliced 4 mobile dolls in half and blasted several others with his Buster rifle.

"This is a great fight just one problem'' Said Wufei as he impaled a mobile doll with his trident, then destroyed another with a dragonfang and blasted a few more with the blasters on Altrons scorpion tail.

"And whats that?''' Asked Quatre as he sliced some dolls in half.

"We ain't winning.'' Said Wufei as he sliced up more Mobile Dolls.

"And they are not winning either.'' Said Dead as he aimed his Buster rifle and fired taking out a few dozen Mobile dolls.

"They keep comming.'' Said Trowa as he unleashed a barrage of Heavy arms kai's missiles and lasers taking out a few hundred Mobile dolls but more came.

"There is no end to them.'' Said Heero as he flew through them slicing several of them with his beam Saber.

"Talk later.'' Said Wufei as he wrapped some mobile dolls with Altrons dragon fangs and crushed them then blasted some with its laser on its tail.

"Great work.'' Said Quatre as he sliced some mobile dolls. With Sandrock kai's blades.

"Trowa aim for the portals.'' Said Dead.

"Got it.'' Said Trowa as he unleashed a barrage of missiles and lasers, at the portals that also destroyed several Mobil dolls.

 **At Kortax lair.**

"Lord Kortax we are being attacked through the portals.'' Said Arak.

"Shut them down and recall the mercurius and vayeate.'' Said Kortax.

 **Back at the Battle.**

The mercurius and the vayeate retreated through a portal, as more mobile dolls came out them.

"I can handle the rest.'' Said Heero as h took out Wing zero's buster rifle and opened fire and destroyed all the remaining mobile dolls.

"Who are these guys?'' Askd Shinn.

"Its them, Deads team. The Gundam boys.'' Said Lunamaria in awe her eyes wide with joy. "I love you guys.''

"Thats what I lik to hear, you just got yourself a autograph home girl.'' Said Duo.

"Yes.'' Said Lunamaria.

"This is great but thoes stolen suits and that ship got away.'' Said Shinn.

"Time for that later.'' Said Heero.

"I can't believe it, the Gundam boys.'' Said Arthur who had herd of them.

"This is a surprise.'' Said Durandal.

 **Later**.

Th Gundams were now on the Minerva. And Chairman Durandal cam to greet them. After Lunamaria got hr autograph.

"Welcome I am supreme Chairman Durandal.'' Said Durandal.''It is a honor to meet you.''

"Thanks your chairmanshipleyness.'' Said Duo.

"We were glad to help.'' Said Quatre.

"Well we did not need your help.'' Said Shinn mad at how easy h was beat, and how these guys and Dead saved him.

"Sure you had complete control.'' Said Wufei sarcastically.

"What you say?'' Said Shinn his fist clenched.

"You herd me you weakling.'' Said Wufei.

"Weak I'll Show you weak.'' Said Shinn as h charged only to get knocked down Dead.

"You back off.'' Said Dead as he grabbed Shinn by the neck and threw him aside. "And Wufei we talked about this, no starting unneeded fights.''

"Yes you need to stop.'' Said Trowa.

"What ever.'' Said Wufei as he returned to Altron.

"You are welcome to the ship.'' Said the Chairman.

"Thank you, now we must see to our suits.'' Said Heero as they returned to their suits.

 **Later**

Dead returned to the room he and Cagalli shard.

When entered he found himself thrown on the bed, and looked to see a happy Cagalli crawl on top of him.

"You kept me waiting to long.'' She said as She kissed him. "And now I am all horny cause you took so long.''

"I am sorry for that.'' Said Dead. As he held Cagalli to him.

"Make love to me some more and I will let it go.'' Said Cagalli.

"Very well.'' Said Dead. As they made love some more.

Meanwhile on earth.

A young boy almost 3 years old who looked like Dead looked up at the sky. He looked lifeless and depressed.

''Quentin time to come in.'' Came Kira's voice to his nephew.

Quentin did as he was told.

 **Well that is it for now please review so I know to keep going. Dead and his Teammates are back and ready to fight. Also thought i should show Dead and Cagalli's son.**


	4. Operation Cosmic Meteor

Operation Cosmic Meteor

 **Sorry have not updated in a while stuff happened For those wondering The war of the last story ended the way did in the anime. So those who were wondering how it went it ended thee same. Any I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter sorry if is rushed wanted to get it up so I can work on the new one lets get on with the story.**

The Gundams decided to stick with the Minerva for a while. They learned from Athrun after thy and Kortax left, Athrun's father took over the plants for real. And Tried to kill All naturals but was killed near the end same with Flay and the leader of blue cosmos and Athrun's old commander, and thy learned Mu was gone to.

They were watching their gundams and Epyon as Dead was still with Cagalli.

Lunamaria was there checking the gundams out.

"This is so cool.'' Said Lunamaria as sh checked them out.

"Thanks.'' Came Duo's voice from Behind Lunamaria who jumped back,

"Hi sorry I just could not help it, I herd about these machines and to see them is so cool.'' Said Lunamaria.

"Can't blame ya they are awesome.'' Said Duo.

"May we ask why else you are here tho?'' Asked Heero who Felt Lunamaria was there for another reason.

"Well I wanted to thank you for saving me out there and my sister Meyrin also wanted to see your machine." said Lunamaria with a smile. As sh directd them to her sister who was behind a crate.

"Pleas don't be scared miss, we mean no harm.'' Said Quatre with a smile as Meyrin came out.

"Here where is Dead?'' Asked Lunamaria as Dead and Cagalli entered the hanger.

"Behind you.'' Said Heero as Lunamaria turned around to see them.

"Guess you love birds done making love.'' Said Duo in a joking tone as he then got a punch in the face from Dead while Cagalli blushed.

"He never learns.'' Said Trowa as he worked on Heavyarms Kai. He then noticed Shin was there to and he did not seem happy.

"Something om your mind?'' asked Trowa tho he had a good idea to what it was.

"Where did you get those?'' Shinn asked he wanted to know how this guys got suits that put his to shame.

"Sorry sunshine but thats for us to know and you to find out.'' Said Duo in his usual goofy tone.

"For once your right Maxwell, these suits belong to us thats all you need to know.'' Said Wufei.

"And anyone who tries to take them we kill." Said Heero.

"I'm just glad you guys are back.'' Said Cagalli as she held Dead's hand.

"Likewise." Said Athrun with a smile that fadded slightly as he noticed Dead and Cagalli holding hands.

"Hey Athrun you OK?'' Asked Quatre.

"Yeah just need to do some things.'' Said Atrhrun as he left.

"Well I say you should just leave, we don't need you.'' Said Said Shinn as he left.

"Shin.'' Said Lunamaria.

"It's OK let him be.'' Said Trowa as they went back to work.

As Shin left he shot Cagalli a death glare that she did not notice.

With Athrun.

He walked to a secluded area and sat down.

"Why did he come back?.'' Said Athrun. "I know she still loved him but I had hoped that after 2 years she would let go.'' He thought to himself as he had started to harbor feelings for Cagalli as her bodyguard.''Now he is back what do I do.''

 **Meanwhile**.

Durandal sat in a room at a computer trying to contact someone. And soon Kortax appeared on the screen.

"Lord Kortax I am truly happy you have returned.'' Said Durandal.

"Enough do they suspect anything?'' Asked Kortax.

"No but I do not believe they trust me.'' Said Durandal.

"So long as they do not suspect anything thats what matters, still they will found out if the are not kept busy.'' Said Kortax. "I shall arrange something, as for you do nothing, your troops would not stand a chance.

"Yes my lord.'' Said Durandal.

 **Later.**

Durandal was talking with Cagalli and the Gundam boys and Athrun and shinn along with Lunamaria, and Ray. Till a Zaft officer entered.

"Councilman there is a situation." said the Zaft officer.

"What is it?" Asked Durandal.

"Junius Seven is falling to Earth." stated the officer causing all of their eyes to widen save for the gundam boys.

"What! Junius Seven is falling?" asked Cagalli as she stood up. Dead calmed her down with a hand on her shoulder she sat down while taking his hand in hers.

"I am afraid so. This ship is now heading toward it at full speed and I have ordered our orbital ships to attack it in order to break it up." said Durandal.

"I wonder if this is what lord Kortax meant?'' Durandal thought to himself with a smile that the Gudam boys noticed.

"That's fine but if that thing falls, millions will die." said Cagalli "Don't worry about us."

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" asked Athrun

"I'm afraid not it might hit an asteroid our something else to set it toward the Earth but at this moment it doesn't matter." said Durandal thoe he knew all to well who caused it. "what matters now is stopping it before it can hit the earth."

"So we have to stop Junius Seven." said Meyrin as Shinn nodded. "But how, it's massive?"

"The only option is to destroy it.'' Said Dead as everyone looked at him.

"Agreed.'' Said Heero as their teammates agreed.

"He is right." said Rey "There is no other way."

"And how do you plan to do that.?'' Asked Shinn hoping he could make them look bad.

"Epyon and wing zero's buster rifles can get the job done.'' Said Dead.

"We just need to get close enough to it.'' Said Heero.

"Tho I fear it will not be that easy.'' Said Trowa.

"What do you mean.?'' Asked Lunamaria.

"He means that he like the rest of us has doubts this was caused by natural causes.'' Said Dead looking at Durandal who was sweating a bit.

"Come now how else could it have happened.'' Said Durandal who was worried they might have seen through him.

"Time for that latter, we need to worry about stopping this.'' Said Quatre.

 **Meanwhile**

On earth inside a country club a meeting was taking place. "I can't imagine that all the governments of the Earth not trying to stop that thing from falling." said one of the men as he played pool.

"True but what we should be thinking about is what happens after this." Said another "Even if it is stopped people will still ask why it happened and we must give them the right answer."

"What answer is that Djibril?" said another.

"Of course that is all the fault of the people who put that thing above our heads in the first place." said Djibril "And who are those people why the coordinators."

"I see so what is your plan?"

"Simple this will unite the people under hate and with it we will launch an attack on the Plants." said Djibril "For the preservation of our blue and pure world."

Later after the others left Djibril went to a large monitor and turned it on as he did Kortax appeared on it.

"Report Djibril." Said Kortax.

"The others agreed lord Kortax soon we shall wage war on those coordinators once more.'' Said Djibril haply. "I do not know how you were able to get that thing moving but it has worked.''

"I have my ways, as for you Just make sure you do a better job then maruta, you know the price of failure.'' Said Kortax as he disappeared from the screen.

 **Meanwhile**

back in space.

A team of ZAKUs headed toward Junius Seven carrying large drilling equipment. "We have to hurry; we can't let it hit the Earth." Ordered their commander before a group of GINNs suddenly appeared and opened fire on them.

"What?" Said a ZAKU pilot before getting hit.

"ETA 10 minutes to Junius Seven." said Meyrin over the ships com. "All pilots man your machines."

"Are Dead and his team ready?" asked Durandal.

"Yes.'' Came Dead as he appeared on the main monitor. ''We have also already left.'' He said as they saw all 6 Gundams heading for Junius Seven Fallowed by Athrun in a Zaku.

"What are you doing?'' Asked Gladis. ''You can not go alone wait for back up.''

"We can handle this by ourselves.'' Said Dead.

"Stay where are.'' Said Heero.

"We don't need ant weaklings slowing us down.'' Said Wufei.

"What did you say.'' Saod Gladus.

"Captain please they know what they are doing.'' Said Athrun. As they monitor turned off.

"We are almost there.'' Said Duo.

"Hope we can do this.'' Said Quatre.

"So what do you guys think of the younger pilots?" asked Athrun as they flew.

"They show promise but they are too young, too innocent." said Dead.

"They don't know the pain of killing someone or the horror of watching a friend die." Said Heero.

"And are still to green.'' Said Wufei.

"True." said Athrun as he remembered everything that had happen during the war.

"Looks like they decided to join us.'' Said Duo as they saw Shinn in the impulse and Lunamaria and Rey in ZAKU's

"What are you doing here?'' Asked Athrun.

"There is no way I'm letting them show me up again.' Said Shinn who was still bitter at the gundams.

Before Rey or Lunamaria could say anything they saw explosions.

"It's a battle." Stated Heero as he and the other gundams punched their engines to max and rocketed forward.

"Wow he is fast." said Lunamaria

"Focus on the mission that is all that matters, They will take care of the enemy we need to bust this thing up." Stated Athrun.

"The tomb stone must fall." said one of the GINN pilots as he fired at the Zaku pilots. Suddenly one of his teammate exploded. "What?" He turned only to see a few blurs coming at him. Suddenly his machine shook as a laser blast ripped through it before it exploded taking him to his death.

"Any idea who or what that is?" asked the ZAKU team.

"Don't worry about that complete your mission." said their commander as they started the first drill.

"Fraid not.'' Said Duo as Deathscythe hell cut him down causing an explosion.

"Oh my god, I know those suits they fought n the last war.'' Said one of the GINN pilots as he was blasted by Epyons buster rifle ending him. The other finished the rest.

"Well thats all of them.'' Said Trowa.

"Fraid its not yet over.'' Said Dead.

"What do you mean?'' Asked Quatre as Dead told them to look i a direction while also telling them to zoom in.

They saw The Girty Lue (Also known as Bogey One)

"Looks like we get to play more.'' Said Duo as they took off.

"Where are they going?'' Asked Lunamaria.

On The Girty Lue.

"Looks like we have a little bit of a fight." said Roanoke as his ship hid among Junius Seven debry. "Are the kids ready?"

"Yes sir." Said a solger.

"Alright send out our machines." said Roanoke. Thier 3 suits left the ship.

"What those guys again?" asked Shinn as he them and their ship.

"How did they know they were?'' Asked Ray.

"Well they are the best.'' Said Lunamaria.

"I refuse to let them do my job.'' Said Shinn as he took off after them.

"Look those machines 2 for each of us." said Auel with a smile.

"I want that one." said Stella as she zoomed in on the Epyon.

"Alright, let's take them." ordered Sting as they started fighting with the mobile suits.

 **Well thats it for now I hope you liked this chapter. please review so I know to keep going. looks like Kortax is manipulating both sides again and the gundam boys stopped that plant from dropping for now rest a shore it will fall but they can handle it as for whats next wait and see. Till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out**


	5. Junius Seven

**Junius Seven**

 **Hello there everyone here it is for you all right now the newest chapter of my story. Sorry for the wait but I hope that you all still like it tho anyway on with the story please review.**

The stolen ZAFT suits flew at the A.E. gundams "I'm going to get you back for what you did to me earlier!" yelled Auel as he fired the Abyss beam weapons through the remain of the ruined plant as he tried to hit the Gundams as they zoomed around the remains of the colony.

"Duo handle him.'' Said Dead.

"You got it fearless leader.'' Said Duo as Deathscythe hell went into cammo mode.

"Where did that black one go?'' Asked Auel as Deathscythe hell appeared in front of him grabbing his suit by the head with its left arm and grabbing its left arm with its right.

"You lose.'' Said Duo ripping the Abyss head and left arm punching it in the chest damaging it further. Then tossing it aside

"No my suit its wrecked.' Yelled Auel as parts of the controls started to short circuit while he went into some debris.

"Auel!" yelled Sting as the chaos flew to help it was knocked aside by the wing zero.

"Out of my way you bastard.'' Yelled Sting swinging the Chaos axe at Wing zero. But to Stings shock the wing zero blocked it with its forearm which broke the blade,

What are these monsters made of?'' Asked Sting as Wing zero's shoulder machine guns came out at started shooting the chaos avoiding the cockpit but hitting everything else damaging the suit.

"No my suit." Said Sting as the cockpit started to spark up.

"DIE.'' Yelled Stella as the Gaia charged at Epyon in its mobile armor mode, only to get knocked aside with one punch from epyon who then wrapped its heat rid around its legs then spun it around before throwing it into some of the plant.

Then as it got up Epyon sliced it head off as it changed back to mobile suit mode then punched a whole in the chest damaging it.

"No.'' Yelled stella as the suit started to malfunction.

"Did you see that?'' asked Ray in awe at how easy they beat the 3 stolen suits.

"Yeah they are amazing.'' Said Lunamaria getting gitty like a school girl.

"I could have done that.'' Said Shinn pissed that they won so fast and easy.

"Then why didn't you.'' Came Heero's voice over the communicator.

"Oh man did you get owned.'' Said Duo with a laugh.

"In coming fire.'' Said Athrun as the enemy ship opened fire. All the suits dodged.

"Trowa take out the ships weapons.'' Said Dead.

"Got it.'' Said Trowa as he got Heavyarms Kai ready and locked on to the enemy ships weapons including the ones inside it and unleashed a barrage of missile and laser fire disarming it.

On the enemy ship spark flew in the bridge.

"Damn it.'' Said Neo as he realized they were in trouble.

 **Meanwhile**.

On Kortax ship. Kortax was watching the whole thing, and was not happy

"Can no one be trusted to get the job done?" Said Kortax as he slammed his fist down on is arm rest."Arak get in here." He said as his second in command entered.

"Yes my lord Kortax." Said Arak with a bow.

"Take that new suit of your and some mobile dolls along with the mercurius and vayeate and some of the equipment we talked about and finish the job those fools started."

"Yes my lord." Said Aeak with another bow as he left.

He soon arrived in the hanger before his own custom made mobile suit. He looked at his suit like a proud father looking at their son.

It resembled the Tallgeese II with red in place of the white areas. with shoulders that resembled the mobile dolls WF-02MD Virgo II and had the same force field generators. But had the same weapons as the Tallgeese II.

"Now fatalgeese it is time." Said Arak with a evil smile as he boarded his suit.

 **Back at the battle.**

"OK lets get those suits." Said Athrun who thought they could at last.

"We have incoming." Said Dead as some portals opened and out came mobile dolls that opened fire.

"Scatter.'' Said Heero. As they did just that, as they did they saw the the mercurius and vayeate alonh Arak's suit come out.

"Ah crap its Arak." Said Duo.

"Not good." Said Quatre.

"Very." Said Wufei as he dodged fire.

"Now prime you and your friend will die." Said Arak as he took out a red beam saber and flew at Epyon who drew its beam saber and clashed with Fatalgeese.

"Athrun you and the others get out of here." Said Heero as he fought the mercurius.

"To hell with that." Yelled Shinn. "Who put you in chare?

"Do as he says you and the others are not ready for this." Said Trowa as he unleashed a barrage of missiles and lasers.

"Not ready I'l show you.'' Said Shinn as he charged at the fatalGeese.

"Shinn get back here.'' Said Ray as he and Lunamaria went to try and help him but were cut off by mobile doll laser fire.

"I'll show you all who is ready.'' Said Shinn ass he charged at the FatalGeese as it seperated from epyon.

"Out of my way maggot.'' Yelled Arak as he aimed his cannon at The impulse and fired. The impulse raised its shield to block but to shinns shock the cannon shot destroyed the shield and the impulse left arm.

"What?''Yelled Shinn as he saw the fatalgeese come at him with a punch that took the impulse head off.

"No, this cant be happening.'' Said Shinn as the fatalgeese delivered another punch to the impulse chest damaging it further leaving a massive dent.

"Enough Arak.'' Said Dead getting Arak's attention leave that one be, your fight is with me.''

"Yes for once I agree.'' Said Arak as they too out their beam sabers and attacked.

"Dead hold on we are coming.'' Said Trowa.

"No you, quatre and duo get Athrun and the others back to the minerva. Then come back'' Said Dead as he pushed the fatalgeese back. "Heero you and Wufei deal with the mobile Dolls."

"But Dead.'' Said Quatre.

"Enough.'' Said Heero as he blasted some mobile dolls with his buster rifle. "You herd Dead move.''

"We got this.'' Said Wufei impailing some mobile dolls with Altrons Beam trident while blasting some more with Atrons laser canons on its tail. And crushing others with one of its dragon fangs.

"Ok lets go.'' Said Quatre who did not like it but did as he was told.

"No you don't." Said Arak as he aimed him cannon.

"I'm your opponent.'' Said Dead as he knocked the cannon aside and delivered a punch to fatalgeese chest denting it, and sending it into some debris. As he tried to get up, Epyon tacked him causing them to go crashing through several bits of debris before grabbing fatalgeese and throwing it into some mobile dolls.

"No damn it I refuse to loose to you again.'' Yelled Arak as he opened fire on Epyon who dodged each one.

"Nice try.'' Said Dead as he aimed Epyon's head cannons at Fatalgeese weapons blasting them loose.

"No.'' Said Arak as he saw Epyom deliver a punch to Fatageese chest damaging it. Then slicing the head off.

"Surrender Arak, its over.' Said Dead.

"Wrong prime.'' Said Arak as he took out a remote and pushed a button while giving a evil grin.

As he did the devices his mobil dolls placed on the remains of the destroyed plant activated to reveal they had rocket engines on them that started to move Junius Seven.

"Ah dudes that wrecked plant is moving.'' Said Duo as several mobile dolls started to push it speeding it up as it started to enter the earths atmosphere. He also saw the Minerva also entering the earths atmosphere.

"Everyone get back to the Ship.' Ordered Dead as he hit Epyons thrusters.

"Dead what are you doing?'' Asked Heero.

"Taking a page from your book.'' Said Dead. as he flew into the earths atmosphere.

"Is he crazy?'' Saked Ray.

"No he's a gundam.'' Said Wufei.

Dead flew epyon till he was in from of the falling plant and aimed his buster rifle at it.

"I refuse to die here.'' Said Dead as he pulled te trigger and out shot a beam that hit the plant destroying most of it save for a few pieces that still made it through, as the rest blew up.

On the bridge.

"He did it.'' Said Meyrin happy that the earth was safe.

"But where is he?' Asked Talia hoping he was ok.

"Not sure.'' Said Arthur as the ship started to rock.

"What is happening?'' Asked Talia.

"The thristers, looks like they were damaged.'' Said Arthur as the ship started to fall fast.

"What is happening?'' Asked Cagalli as she entered with Athrun.

"The ship is falling.'' Said Arthur.

"Something is coming from underneath us.'' Said Meyrin as Epyon appeared on the screen.

"Dead.'' Said Cagalli with Joy as Epyon flew under the ship and to their surprise started was able to slow it down.

"He is slowing the ships fall.'' Said Athrun.

"What but thats impossible.'' Said Meyrin.

"No thats Dead Prime.'' Said Cagalli.

"Dont forget us.'' Came Quatre's voice as the other Gundams showed up.

"Trust you to do something this crazy and leave us out.'' Said Duo as they all joined in.

"Stop talking and hit the thrusters,'' Said Heero as they all got under the ship grabbed hgold and started to slowly lower it to the ocean bellow.

"We are almost there.'' Said Trowa.

"Just a little more.'' Said Wufei.

"This is friggin awesome.'' Said Duo.

"Out suits cant take much more.'' Said Heero.

"Keep going.'' Said Dead. "Please Epyon I need more power.'' Said Dead as he remembered his parents and younger brother and everyone else he loved who died.

"Mother, Father, littke brother Everyone please give me your power.'' Yelled Dead. as the whole cockpit glowed a beautiful red. Then to everyones suprise epyon glowed the same color.

"Whats going on?'' Asked Quatre as his suit and the others start to regain their power.

"Deads doing his Newtype things again.'' Said Duo.

"Dont tell me he gained another new power.'' Said Wufei who found it unberable that Dead's newtype powers kept growing.

"Yes.'' Said Dead as they managed to land the ship in the water near Orb.

"They did it, they really did it.'' Said Talia.

"Yes I will have to see to that.'' Said Durandal. ''This was not what I thought would happen.'' He thought as he noticed how they wrecked Kortax plan granted some parts of earth were still destroyed still. But he decided to worry about it later.

"Where are the gundams?'' Asked Athrun all 6 gundams came out of the water and and on the ship. And landed outside.

The Gundams all came out save for Dead as crew members came out to thank them.

"Yo Dead come out here, our fans want to thank us.'' Said Duo as Epyons cockpit opened and Dead came out but as he neared the surface he lost his grip on he cable. He managed to land on his feet.

"Dead are you ok.'' Asked Quatre as several people crowded him telling him how grateful they were, and how they admired him as he took off his helmet to reveal he was not looking all that well.

"Dead are you Ok?'' asked Trowa as Dead just lost his footing and fell down while blackinng out.

"Dead.'' His teammates said as they caught him.

"He's burning up.'' Said Heero as he felt Dead's temprature.

"Someone get a doctor.'' Said Wufei.

"DEAD.'' Came Cagalli's voice as she came running out to him.

Later.

A medic on the ship was checking Dead over under the watchful eyes of Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre while Wufei watched their gundams.

Cagalli was holding Deads right hand.

"He will be fine just a fever and exhaustion.'' Said the medic. ''After what happen Im amazed he and the rest of you are still alive. Him more so''

Dead started to wake up.

"Dead your awake." Said Cagalli as her eyes watered and she hugged him.

"Im sorry I worried you.'' Said Dead.

Meanwhile.

"Arak report.'' Said Kortax.

"Regretable my lord only a few cities were hit.'' Said Arak "But just enough damage and death was done to which we can whip the people of earth into a frenzy."

"Good finally some good news things may work out after all.'' Said Kortax with a evil grin.

"Also your son Marcen has been improving.'' Said Arak.

"What progress has my son made?'' Asked Kortax as a monitor went on to show a boy 3 years old with pale skin and eyes like Kortax and red hair. killing people by sending out lightning from his hands killing them.

"He is improving but wishes to see you.'' Said Arak.

"Very well I shall.'' Said Kortax as he went to the room his son was training in.

"Father.'' Said Marcen. Who got a happy look on his face as he ran to his father hugging him.

"I killed the, I killed them all.'' Said The boy.

"Yes you make your father proud Said Kortax as he held his son.

 **Well thats it for now. Also that thing Dead did I was inspired by how some newtypes were able to call on dead friends and family and all for extra power.**

 **Also wanted to show what happen to Kortax son who he had with flay. Next chapter the gundams go to orb and Dead will meet his son. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed wanted to get it up so I can start the next one and other reasons. Please review so I know to keep going. Till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	6. Welcome back to Orb

Chapter 6.

 **OK everyone here it is now Chapter 6 thanks for all your patients. In this chapter Dead meets his son for the first time. any way on with the story.**

It took a while but they finally arrived in orb.

"Who ever thought we would be back here?'' Said Wufei as they arrived. Thoi part of him had hoped to never return to this country, as its peaceful nature annoyed him.

"Wonder f that old Hang out of ours is till here?'' Asked Duo.

"Cagalli said it still is, and that we may use it for our gundams.'' Said Heero.

"Where is she anyway?'' Asked Trowa.

"With Dead, also Dead said he wanted us to take Epyon and the rest of our Gundams to our old Base that Uzumi gave us.'' Said Quatre.

"Why is he not coming with us?'' Asked Wufei who had a feeling why.

"Cagalli said She had something to show him.'' Said Quatre. ''Dead said he will meet us later.

"Probobly wants to show him a naughty outfit she bought for privet time.'' Said Duo with a Diry grin which was met with a slap to the back of the head by Trowa, a punch to the side of the head by Heero, a flick in the forhead by Quatre and a karate chop on the head by Wufei.

"Was it something I said?'' Asked a dazed Duo before he blacked out.

 **Meanwhile**.

As Dead was with Cagalli and Athrun leaving the Minerva. They were met by Yuna and his father Unato.

"Cagalli glad you are back.'' Said Yuna as he neared her to hug her but froze when he saw Daed.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' Asked Yuna in fear as he hoped Dead was killed.

"Was going to ask you the same.'' Said Dead who knew about Yuna and the marriage that was arranged between him and cagalli till Uzami who could see Dead and Cagalli liked each other decided to call it off. "Had hoped you and your father died in the last war guess you found a good place to hide.''

"How dare you.'' Said Yuna.

"Yuna enough we are in public.'' Said Unato tho he was also a bit unhappy to see Dead again.

"I am not the only one my teammates are also here they are on the ship.'' Said Dead which friended Yuna and his father.

"As for me I am here because Cagalli said there was something she wished to show me.'' Said Dead.

"There is time for that later.'' Unato who wanted to get Cagalli away from Dead.

"No she said it was important you will wait.'' Said Dead with a death glare that frightened both Yuna and Unato.

"What you cant tak to us like that.' Said Yuna as he made a grab for Dead only to get grabbed by a hand. He looked to see Heero.

"Heero what are you doing here?'' Asked Athrun.

"The others nd I thought one of us should check up on the rest of you.'' Said Heero as he squeezed Yuna's wrist almost breaking it.

"Let go of my arm.'' wined Yuna as Heero let go and he fell down.

"Dead lets go.'' Said Cagalli as she took Dead's hand and led him away.

"Yuna looked at them with hate in his yes.

"Stay where you are less you want me to kill you.'' Said Heero with a death glare that made Yuna tremble.

 **Later**.

The Gundams had arrived at an old base that Uzumi had given them when they were in orb last.

"Still the same.'' Said Duo.

"I missed this place.'' Said Trowa.

"We should be out there hunting Kortax not here.'' Said Wufei.

"We will Wufei after Dead returns.'' Said Quatre.

"Till then we stay here.'' Said Heero. ''Tho I feel that Seirans are up to something.''

"Sounds like we got some spying to do.'' Said Duo as Heero nodded.

Meanwhile.

Yuna and his father were in there home.

"WHY, why did that monster and his monster friends have to come back.'' wined Yuna.

"Enough I know but we need to handle this carefully.'' Said Unato.

"Should we asked Lord Kortax for help?'' Asked Yuna.

"At this point I feel we must.'' Said Unato. "Also we must send someone to keep an eye on Cagalli.'' He said.

As they spoke they did not know they were being spyed on by Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.

"They are working with Kortax.'' Said Duo.

"I say we go in and make them talk.'' Said Wufei.

"No we need to get some proof to show Cagalli.'' Said Heero.

"Heero is right for now we watch.'' Said Quatre.

"Some of us should also go check on them and catch who they send to spy on Dead and Cagalli.'' Said Heero.

Meanwhile.

Dead and Cagalli sat in the back of a car driven by Athrun who looked at them via the mirror in front of him and saw them getting real close and is made him a bit jealous well a lot really.

"We are almoist there.'' Said Athrun.

"And where is it we are heading?'' Asked Dead. Who still did not know what it was that cagalli wanted to show him.

"You will see soon.'' Said Cagalli with a smile as she held on close to Dead as they arrived at Where Kira and Lacus lived. They were greeted by Kira.

"Dead your back.'' Said Kira who was surprised to see him.

"I see your well Kira.'' Said Dead as Kira nodded. As Dead got out of the car he felt a tingling sensation, the presents of another NEWTYPE. He looked around trying to find them. He then saw hiding a young boy who looked kinda like he did when he was little. Next to him was Lacus.

"Quentin there you come to mommy.'' Said Cagalli which shocked Dead, did Cagall say she was this boys mom if so was he?

As he thought that the young boy ran to Cagallli who kneeled down as he jumped up into her arms for a hug.

"Mommy your back.'' Said Quentin as he and his mom embraced.

"The oly time he is happy is when he is with his mom.'' Said Kira who did wish his nephew would smile around him and lacus.

Cagalli then looked at a suprised Dead which kinda made her giggle a bit.

"Who's that mommy?'' Asked Quentin.

"Quentin this is your daddy.'' Said Cagalli surprising Quentin who until now only herd stories of his father.

"Daddy.'' Said Quentin looking at Dead.

"Dead this is your son, our son Quentin.'' Said Cagalli as she held Quentin over to Dead as Quentin quickly jumped into his fathers arms.

"Daddy.'' Said Quentin as he held onto his father.

"Without thinking Dead just eld his son to him, and for the first time in so long he felt warm. "My son.'' Said Dead who felt something come down his cheecks he used one hand to touch and saw to his shock tears, but not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Dead are you alright.'' Asked Kira who had never seen Dead shed tears not once.

"I've never felt more happyin my life.'' Said Dead. ''I have a family again.''

"We both do.'' Said Cagalli as she hugged Dead and Quentin while also shedding ears of joy.

"I swear this I will never let anything happen to us.'' Said Dead.

"Don't you just love happy reunions?'' Asked Lacus.

"Yeah I do.'' Said Kira as he held her hand.

"As that went on Athrun sat back in the car.

"Damn it I should be happy for them. But instead I'm not.'' Said Athrun who felt like he should be the one there with Cagalli.

"Why did he have to come back?'' Asked Athrun in his head.

As this went on a spy eyed them from a safe distance.

"The Seirans will reward me for this.'' Said The spy as he got up only to see a gun wit a silencer on it aimed at his face. He looked to see Heero and Duo.

"To bad you ain't gonna live to be rewarded.'' Said Duo as Heero pulled the trigger shooting the man in between the eyes.

 **Well thats it for now I know its a bit short but wanted toi get it done for those who been waiting a while sop I can start the next one. Please review so I know to keep going till next time this is myzor king of war signing off.**


End file.
